Serial Villainy II
by atlan2007
Summary: The insane warlock has returned nuttier than ever and he has Phoebe! Prue has an embarrassing plan to save her. Embarrassing for Piper that is!
1. Chapter 1

Serial Villainy II: Part 1 Trapping Phoebe

Disclaimer:Prue, Piper Phoebe & Leo are all owned by the WB not yours truly, I am making no money off of this story. It is for entertainment only. This is my second story.

Things were back to normal and going well, especially for Phoebe. Just two days after rescuing Piper Phoebe met a new man. His name was Jason a handsome blond man in his mid twenties, quite well built and charming. He asked Phoebe to accompany him to the new magic club on Friday night...

Friday Night at the magic club called the Enchanted Ones Phoebe accompanied Jason to an act. Jason had been turning on the charm all week and especially tonight with roses at the manor and wine waiting at their table.

"Your requested wine sir." the waiter said as he showed them to their table. As Phoebe let Jason pull out her chair for her she didn't notice the waiter's nod or Jason's answering grin.

The couple began sipping their wine and watching the act when the magician explained his lovely assistant was ill tonight and asked if the lovely lady in the red dress would assist him, namely Phoebe. Encouraged by Jason Phoebe agreed although she thought she might be getting a little lightheaded from the wine.

It was the old disappearing lady in the cabinet trick, Phoebe initially balked when the magician wanted to handcuff and blindfold her as he normally did his assistant (so the audience would see his assistant couldn't pull any tricks) but applause from the audience and a devastating smile from Jason overcame her trepidation.

Handcuffed and blindfolded in the cabinet Phoebe wondered about about the trick when, an arm encircled her waist in an iron grip and a hand clamped over her mouth! "MMmm.. !" Phoebe's scream was cut off as already woozy from the drugged wine she instantly succumbed to Morpheus's power and became unconscious!

Blinking away with Phoebe Morpheus thought, 'Jason earned his money, now I have the eyes and ears of my enemies as well as bait for another trap!

"I have one more job for you Jason." Morpheous said as he paid off his hireling. "After you take the handcuffs and blindfold back to the magician go back home and in the morning call the Halliwell house and ask for Phoebe. When one of her sisters tells you she didn't come home tell them she ran out on you last night during the show."

After Jason left Morpheus proceeded to secure Phoebe(or Miss Houdini's/Piper's little sister). He folded her arms hammerlock style behind her back and tied each wrist to the opposite arm. He then tied her knees and ankles and folded her legs and ran a rope connecting her ankle and arm bonds. "Heh, heh not even Piper could get out of this!" He gloated and then he stuffed a sponge in Phoebe's mouth and sealed her lips with duct tape. Placing his hostage in the trunk of a car he thought, 'Ahh, Piper and Prue will be quite upset in the morning!' 


	2. Chapter 2

SVII:Part 2 Calling Halliwell Manor

Snap! One last photo was taken of Phoebe with the instant camera. One of her tied to a chair to go with the ones of her bound and gagged in the trunk. As Phoebe glared helplessly over her gag, Morpheous put the 3 photos in a brown envelope and handed them to one of his men to deliver.

"Now my dear all we have to do is wait!"

The next day Piper went out to check the mail and found a brown envelope in with the rest of the mail taking it inside she opened it to discover the 3 photos of a hostage Phoebe and a card saying , "I'll be calling you soon!"

"Ah, everything is finally ready!" Morpheus gloated over the helpless Phoebe. "I have a special surprise for Wyatt and more for your sisters. Using this (he holds up the black sphere again) I have prevented him from teleporting in so he will have to use a door and when he does one of my men in the monitor room will give him a shock! He survived bullets but what about 100,000 volts of electricity?! As for your sisters I have armed men on each and every floor of this old building . And of course if they should get past those 40 men(5 per floor) to reach you here on the 8th floor well let's just say they won't be leaving!"

RING! The phone was snatched up on the first ring and a woman answered only to be cut off, "Silence! If you ever want to see your sister again come to this address(it's was an old 10 story building) at midnight. No police or she dies!"

Phoebe struggled fruitlessly against her bonds and thought. 'God, she was in the most uncomfortable position. Now was the time when she wished she had a decent power the most. She could have frozen time and got away from Morpheous, or just thrown him into the wall. But no, instead, she saw pictures. Which was no help when she was in a situation like this.'

She could hear Morpheus on the phone to someone. Holding her breath she struggled to hear what he was saying. Realizing he was talking to either Prue or Piper she struggled even harder. This warlock was pure evil, and it was even worse because he was crazy. She couldn't risk putting her sisters in danger so they could save her. But it didn't look like she had much of a choice, because the ropes weren't moving. 


	3. Chapter 3

SV II: Part 3 Leo the electric Whitelighter!

Leo opened the door of the building and ZAPPPPPPPP, AAAAARGH!! 100,000 volts racked the Whitelighters body!

"LEO" Piper screamed in horror as Prue used her power to hurl him through the door breaking the current! A quick telekinetic assist and both sisters were over the trapped doorway and beside Leo's twitching body.

"Pull yourself together Piper." Prue whispered and continued, "Remember my plan and why you're wearing that outfit. Do it for Phoebe!" Piper looking down at her burgundy minidress and 3" strap on high heels, composed herself. And as Morpheus's men surrounded them with drawn guns she raised her hands and said, "We surrender." Prue apparently faints. Both witches hands are tied behind their backs and they are taken on the elevator.

As soon as the door closes one of the men left behind is slammed into a wall and slides to the floor unconscious!

"I'll handle Piper Houdini Halliwell myself!" Morpheus commanded as his men marched Piper in and carried Prue as well. "mmmph." Phoebe softly whimpered as her sisters were brought in and lost still more hope but ... Piper thought, 'Just stall the warlock Piper she said! Vamp him if you have to she said! It's for Phoebe she said! His defenses shouldn't stop me from astral projecting inside the building she said! Buy time she said! God I hate this plan!'

More henchmen meet accidents as astral Prue picks them off while searching the building for any more nasty surprises.

As Morpheus tied Pipers arms together just below the elbows, she commented, "You are getting better at this big guy."

"Really my dear?" Morpheus replied. "Yes, you are just about as good as my grandmother now! She punished us like this all the time, of course I always escaped!" Piper leaned her head onto him and said.

"Heh, I can almost believe that after your previous impossible escape." Morpheus responded. Phoebe's eyes widen over her taped mouth hearing this exchange and she thought, 'Piper is flirting with the crazy warlock who is trussing her up like a turkey! What is going on here?' 


	4. Chapter 4

SVII: Part 4 Hating Prue's plan!

WHAM! A man flies into another and they both fall down a flight of stairs as astral Prue rests for a moment and thinks, 'That makes thugs 17 &18 and I've disconnected the firebombs as well. This guy is thorough! My plan to pick them off and avoid the chance of Phoebe taking some stray bullets was right! I'm getting tired though, I wonder how Piper is doing?'

'What the heck is Piper doing?' Phoebe wondered. Being bound and gagged all day and most the previous night had taken it toll on the youngest Halliwell, she was so weak and weary she didn't realize that Piper was ...

'Really hating Prue's plan right now!' She thought as her captor continued to immobilize her. The fiend had already added ropes above and below poor Pipers knees and just now was finishing crossing and tying her ankles and even attaching the rope to the chair! With a smile he asked, "Better than grams now??"

Leaning forward and brushing him with her hair she replied, "Oh yes, you are much better than grams, but..."

Looking up he questioned, "But what?"

Settling back Piper smiled and said, "Better at the ropes than Grams but still not as good as ... Leo!"

"MMMMMPH!" Phoebe yelped in total shock at this remark and thought, 'Piper? I would never have thought... WAIT! It must be a trick of some sort. As the annoyed villain got still more ropes for Piper's benefit he turned away and Piper winked at Phoebe and thought. 'LEO! I hope he's all right that electrocution looked really painful!'

Meanwhile on the first floor yet another of Morpheus's men bent over Leo's body and WHAM! He was dropped with a strong right jab! After finishing him off by pounding his head against the floor Leo tossed the thug aside got to his knees and thought. 'That REALLY hurt! I hope Piper is all right! I really hate Prue's plan! Ugh, which way is up again?'

"26, 27,28" Prue counted, "How many gunmen does this maniac have anyway?" She then left the 3 bodies and continued her search & destroy mission.

Prue's body of course was with her sisters on the 8th floor bound hand and foot and gagged with duct tape but not heavily bound or guarded due to her fainting spell. Piper on the other hand was in a really tight spot.

Morpheus had just finished tying her to the chair with more ropes around her waist and hips, and then pulled her raven hair back and asked, "Better than Wyatt now?"

Trying to buy more time she replied "You are the best mr Morpheus sir!" With a puzzled frown the insane amnesiactic warlock reveals the extent of his madness and says "Who is Morpheus? Trying to trick me? Your sister's attack caused me to lose my memory for a while and think I was a invader from Mars! Fortunately I have recovered and we both know my name is Satan, Dr Satan! You can call me mysterious if you like!"

Phoebe, "Mmmph?"

Piper, "Oh, kay..." 


	5. Chapter 5

SVII: Part 5 You think you are Dr. ??

'Still weak from being electrocuted, but maybe I can orb now that I am inside the warlocks defenses.' Leo thought and sensing Piper on the 8th floor he orbed there just in time to hear...

"So Mr Mysterious Dr Satan, Sir couldn't we talk a while longer? I am sure a brilliant man like yourself has plenty to explain to poor little me." Piper says in a soft and sexy tone of voice, but to no avail! Morpheus/Dr Satan responded by stuffing a large wad of cloth into her mouth and tying it in place with a red bandanna, gagging her securely.

He then said, "I don't think so my dear. You have already caused me to spend three times as long securing you as normal, and while you are delightful and lucious(he pats Piper's tied knees as he says this!)company, I am getting the feeling that you are up to something!"

"33, 34, gasp I am almost ready to drop!" said Prue as she stopped to rest in the control room on the 10th(&top)floor.

'He thinks he is Dr Satan the 1940's movie serial mad scientist?' Leo thought first in shock but then realized, 'This could be a break! just as those movie monsters the demon of illusion brought forth could only be killed by what was in the script maybe Dr Satan will have problems if ... Yes! Zee can help me!' With that Leo orbs to the first floor runs out the door(and out of the shielded building) and orbs away!

As Morpheus/Dr Satan went to the fainted Prue and began tying her elbows and knees together Piper and Phoebe tried to communicate. "mmph?" Phoebe questioned and thought, 'A real fine job of rescuing here sis!'

"Mmph!" Piper grunted back and thought, 'Don't look at me like that this was Prue's stupid plan!'

Elsewhere, "Here you go Leo, does this match what you need?" The woman named Zee(with the power to create objects out of thin air that Phoebe had in the Woogeyman)said.

Taking the cowl (made of finely meshed interlinked copper rings with holes for the eyes and mouth)Leo said, "Perfect thanks!" And orbed away.

"I'm sorry it has to end this way but I must be going now!" Morpheus/Dr Satan said and continued "I will go up to my control room and activate the trap I would have used if you two had fought your way up here. I just hate to waste a good deathtrap don't you agree?"

He turns Piper's head with hand on her chin as he asks this and she responds "MMMMPH!" And shakes her head in a vigorous no while thinking, 'PRUE! What are you doing?' The villain then walks over to Phoebe and touches her shoulder and begins whispering something to her, something no one will ever hear! No sooner had he touched her shoulder than Phoebe had a premonition! Snapping out of it she thought, 'I know how to beat him! I need this gag off and some guy in a chain mail hood to show up!'

At that very moment Leo put on the cowl and stepped into the room to 3 different reactions!

Phoebe, "MMMPH!" 'That's him!'

Piper, "Mmph?" 'Leo? He's ok! But what's he doing?'

Morpheus/Dr Satan, "NO! It can't be!" He shouted in sudden fear as turning pale the madman reeled back from his film archenemy!

Striding boldly into the room, Leo thought 'It's working! Good thing I watched that serial!' and said, "Surely Dr Satan you didn't imagine you had seen the last of THE COPPERHEAD!!" 


	6. Chapter 6

SVII:Finale, Enter the Copperhead

BAM! SMACK! POW! Leo/Copperhead started pounding on the shocked Morpheus/Dr Satan battering him back across the room! While this gave Piper and Phoebe new hope, events on the 10th floor boded ill for the Charmed ones!

"Wow! Leo's kicking butt!" Astral Prue exclaimed, just a bit too loudly! Already searching for whoever was clobbering their buddies Morpheus/Dr Satan's last 5 men burst into the control room and attacked! Nearly exhausted Prue slammed 3 of them into the walls and another into the control panel! The 5th man however caught Astral Prue with a powerful 1-2 combination of punches knocking her out! He was so stunned when her body vanished as she hit the floor he didn't notice the 4th thug had hit a couple of buttons on the control panel!

It was noticed on the 8th floor though, SLAM! A steel door slides into place and vents open along the wall and begin spewing a white gas!

"MMMMMMMPH!!" Piper and Phoebe screamed in unison! Hearing this, Leo/Copperhead turned and saw the gas and then hurled Morpheus/Dr Satan aside! WHAM! The villian hit Phoebe's chair knocking her on her side! Leo/Copperhead snatched up a sturdy old lamp and started using it to hammer the gas vents shut, coughing from the gas as he did so! Phoebe began rubbing the edge of the tape on her mouth against the floor.

"Whew that takes care of the gas." Leo/Copperhead said he he hammered the last vent shut and heard.

"MMMMMPH!" Piper's scream of warning as she thought, 'LEO, he's behind you! with a' SMASH!! 'big heavy chair! Oh poor Leo!'

As the mad warlock pounded the battered whitelighter he gained confidence and lost all fear of his enemy. He hammered his opponent to his knees and began to strangle him!

As Phoebe rubbed her gag already loosened by her saliva during the day she thought,'Leo is trying to beat this whacko at his own game but my premonition showed me he will need a spell to help him win. There goes the tape! Now just get this sponge out and oh I know!' Her voice cracked from disuse but Phoebe chanted

"By the spirits of heroes alive and the souls of heroes long dead,  
Let this man be the hero in your stead!  
Help us put this villian to bed,  
Make Leo Wyatt truly the Copperhead!"

No sooner had Phoebe finished her spell than two small balls of blue light leave her eyes and strike Leo/Copperhead!

Suddenly Leo/Copperhead broke the villian's hold with shocking strength and began hammering him relentlessly! As Morpheus/Dr Satan staggered back shocked he asked "But How?"

Replying in a deeper voice than normal Leo/Copperhead responded, "Surely Dr Satan if your robot couldn't beat me how can you expect to?"

'Robot? What's Leo talking about? Phoebe!' Piper thought and looked at her little sister. "Ooop!" Phoebe said as she realized what she had done and thought, 'I made the spell a little too literal! Now Leo thinks he really is the Copperhead an old movie hero! He really is kicking butt though!'

As Phoebe finished that thought Leo/Copperhead had hammered his opponent across the room! Reaching the window he lifted the crazed warlock over head and said, "Dr Satan, let me send you home!" With that he hurled the villain through the window head first... which is exactly how he hit the street 8 stories below!

"Too bad I couldn't find Dr Satan's body, but at least you ladies are all right!" Leo/Copperhead said.

Yanking Phoebe to the side Piper whispered, "How long is Leo going to be like this?"

Phoebe smiled as she responded "I'm sure it will wear off soon. In the meantime, he should have ahem, heroic stamina." "Phoebe!" Piper gasped in shock and blushed furiously.

"Something wrong ladies?" Leo/Copperhead asked.

Before Piper could say anything, Phoebe responded, "Yes Copperhead, Piper is still terrified from the experience, could you say guard her tonight?"

"The Copperhead is always ready to help a lady, especially the most lovely in all the world!" He responded and gathering her close continued, "You seem familiar." Piper laughs nervously as they head back to the manor.

Epilog 1, Halliwell Manor the next morning: Phoebe said with a smile, "You look awfully tired and happy this morning Piper." Piper just smiles and Phoebe continues as Prue walks in, "Oh, and I wanted to ask you about that not as good as Leo comment?"

Turning red Piper quickly responded, "No we don't I was just delaying Morpheus!"

"What is she talking about?" Prue asked.

"Tell you all about it come on!" Phoebe responded.

"Ack! No stop! I was kidding!" Piper said as she hurried after them!

Epilog 2 Leaving a movie theater a few days later:"A good thing I saw those training films otherwise I might never have known who I am and what I must do!

The end??

Disclaimer II Dr Satan and the Copperhead are the property of Republic pictures. 


End file.
